Fiona "Tosh" Mackintosh
Fiona "Tosh" Mackintosh made her first appearance 25 February 2014. She is portrayed by Rebecca Scroggs. Storylines After arguing with her sister Shirley Carter, Tina decides to reconnect with Tosh after realising that she still views Tosh as "a loved one". She brings Tosh to a family dinner, where she instantly clashes with Shirley, who knows that Tosh can be violent and previously beat Tina when they were together, while befriending Tina's sister-in-law Linda Carter. Shirley visits Tosh at the fire station to warn her to stay away from Tina, but is humiliated by the firefighter who soaks her using a fire hose. Still determined to stop Tina from seeing Tosh, Shirley locks her in the upstairs lounge of The Queen Victoria pub, but Tosh rescues Tina with a fire ladder. As they prepare to spend some time together as a couple, Tina is called to help Cindy Williams who has drunk herself paralytic despite being pregnant. Tosh, unwilling to give up her time off, leaves Tina to deal with the situation alone. Tosh later feels insecure about Tina's friendship with Roxy Mitchell despite the fact that she is not a lesbian. In late April 2014, Tosh and Tina agree to spend the night in town. but Tina is caught up with her friend Sonia Fowler, and tells Tosh to leave without her. The following day, Tosh shouts at Tina in The Queen Vic and is told to leave by Shirley. She later talks to Aleks Shirovs in The Vic, and they come to a decision that Tosh will move in with him and fellow flatmate Jake Stone, which delights Tina. Later on, Tina also moves in with them. Tosh overhears Sonia and her half-sister Bianca Butcher talking about a kiss between Tina and Sonia. She is furious with Tina and confronts her, leading to her knocking Tina's head against the door frame. The pair later reconcile and decide to start a family together. Desperate for cash to fund IVF treatment, Tina starts dealing her aunt Babe Smith's drugs. Tosh discovers this and struggles to trust Tina again, but eventually forgives her. They choose a sperm donor, and Tosh is inseminated though she worries that their child will not know its father. She becomes pregnant, news which they share with Tina's supportive family. When Alfie Moon's house is burnt to the ground, Tosh actively stops people from entering the fire. She later reveals to Tina she has miscarried, but plans to try for another baby. She becomes suspicious that Alfie started the fire himself as insurance fraud, and shares her belief with the fire investigation officer before going to the police, despite Tina's brother Mick Carter actively trying to stop her, aware that her suspicions are correct but knowing Alfie's actions were out of desperation. After, when a drunk Dean approaches Tosh and offers to be donor for her and Tina's baby, they agree on the condition of not telling Tina, however the next day at Sharon and Phil's wedding Tosh confesses to Tina about Dean and she is furious. Tina later forgives her, when Tosh discovers she is not pregnant, she punches Tina after accusing her of not being supportive. Tosh becomes paranoid that Tina is having an affair with Sonia when she helps her through body image issues, and she finds Sonia's watch in the flat. She confronts Tina and viciously beats her. Afterwards, she tries to apologise but Tina rejects her, telling her to take a job and a new flat in Croydon. Tosh then leaves Walford, after telling Tina that she was the best thing that ever happened to her.. Gallery Fiona Mackintosh.jpg|Previous promotional photo Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:Mackintosh Family Category:Firefighters Category:2014 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures Category:Villains Category:LGBT Characters